Love Is Love Fullstop
by lossom-the-naive-romantic
Summary: Moony and Padfoot a lttle angsty and terribly cliche but cute in its own way.VERY FLUFFY!


Disclaimer: I can't own anything like this because, well, if I did why would I be writing it on a fan fiction website rather than in one of my books. (Which aren't mine.)

Summary: A seriously fluffy slash between Sirius and Remus. Remus gets what he wants but why is he hesitant?

Warnings: **SLASH!!!** Seriously (hehehe) fluffy!!!!!!!!!!! Like it rough don't even bother reading this one. Fluff, Fluff.

**My Gay Werewolf:**

It was then end of their seventh year and the Marauders sat, in the common room, reviewing their years at their beloved school. James had himself draped over the largest couch, legs splayed all over the place, he had a sloppy smile on his face and in his hands in place of his playing snitch was a thin, plain, gold ring.

Peter was sitting on the table with his back to the fire with his legs crossed and a rather admiring and slightly besotted expression look in his unfortunate looking face.

Remus was curled on one of the large armchairs opposite the table, on which Peter was loading his obviously considerable weight upon. Remus had a large photo album open on his lap and he was staring at his favourite picture, it was of him and Sirius standing in front of Honeydukes. They grinned at his as he lovingly stroked the photograph.

Sirius sat with his back resting on the arm of Remus's chair his one knee bent with the other curled underneath the bent knee. His face was tilted up, facing the ceiling but his eyes were on Remus.

James cracked a joke and Sirius laughed along with Peter. Remus started out of his daze at their laughter he blushed when he noticed what he had been subconsciously doing. He glanced down to the black forest of hair that so often preoccupied him and had to force him self strongly to resist the urge to stroke it. He chuckled softly at James's joke.

"One week left and the Hogwarts is no longer our home." Remus sighed heavily.

"Don't worry we'll still be the four Marauders." Sirius said turning around and placing his arms on Remus's knees and the laying his head softly on top of them.

"Ja but it won't be the same." Remus said aloud but within in he thought _I'll never see Sirius without his shirt on again! No stop it! It'll never work out get it out of your head. Why couldn't you like a girl! Why Sirius? He's my best friend for crying out loud. This is not real your just mixed up! He's a guy!_

"Wow Moony's gonna miss our little adventures. Moony! The one who's always talking about repocations?" Sirius joked.

Remus leaned forward and stroked the stray hair out of Sirius's face.

"Believe it or not my dear friend but I did enjoy them."

Sirius smiled but as he looked at the soft feminine face with light honey coloured eyes and ticklish amber hair he melted at Remus's touch.

Finally James excused himself with a cocky smile explaining that Lily was waiting for him and was soon followed by Peter stomping off to bed since his idol had left him.

Remus and Sirius were still sitting in the same position. Sirius was staring blatantly at Remus with his overly large yet some how fitting Amathyst eyes while Remus was again staring at the photo's that lay before him with a small smile stroking his lips.

"Remember this one?" he said not looking up.

Sirius stood "Move I wanna see too."

Remus stood and Sirius slid back into the armchair and Remus fitted himself in between Sirius's legs while leaning into Sirius's chest with Sirius's head resting on his shoulder and Sirius's arms threading their way through his arms and holding the album on Remus's lap while Remus turned the pages. They sat like this often

They paged through the book laughing at memories and smiling at the many mishaps they had created.

The finally came to the end and Remus closed the book and lay his head on Sirius's chest as he closed his eyes. Sirius felt Remus slump softly against him and he slipped his arms around Remus's waist fully and pulled him a little closer.

"I have to go." Remus started and ran off before Sirius could say anything. Sirius slumped forward and held his head in his hands.

Sirius had held him around the waist it was like a dream come true. He didn't know quite why he had run away he just did. It was too much to stomach. He slid shivering and hugging his knees into his bed. He fell asleep quickly but awoke at dawn despite he had gone to bed so late.

He glanced over at the others. Just as he suspected he was the only one awake but as he allowed his eyes to descend onto the Sirius's bed he found it empty and still made showing now sign of anyone having slept their and Remus knew that Sirius would never have made his bed.

Remus slipped off his bed and padded softly downstairs to the common room. He found the familiar tuft of black hair and he grinned as he came round the chair to see the familiar form of Sirius drapped over the arm chair.

Remus leaned over him and ruffled Sirius's hair.

"Morning." A voice groaned to him.

"Morning sunshine." Remus laughed.

"Bugger off." Sirius said shoving him on the shoulder lightly.

As Sirius's hand connected with bare skin his eyes flung open. Remus was leaning over him wearing only his boxers. He hadn't often felt Remus's skin it was just like one would expect pale, soft and smooth, besides the occasional scar. He grinned and before Remus could react in any manner he ran his hand up Remus's shoulder and slid behind his neck and pulled him softly forward into a kiss. Their lips met softly at first but Sirius started to get a little aggressive Remus broke off.

"Sirius you know who you are kissing, right? It's me Moony." Remus said staring blankly into Sirius's amathyst ones.

"Have I ever done anything unless I was sure? I may be spontaneous but I am not stupid. I have wanted to do this for seven years." He said pulling Remus closer again and pushing their lips onto one anothers in another kiss.

Sirius was like a hungry dog he was forceful but still not wanting to harm anything. His one hand was one Remus's back tugging them closer together all the while, while his other was winding its way into Remus's hair.

Finally they stopped and Remus stood up and walked back to their dorm.

"Moony!" Sirius called after him.

Remus was leaning on his bed rails, breathing hard. _That did not just happen._ He thought to himself. He grabbed a pair of jeans and pulled on a jersey and ran downstairs. It was snowing and freezing but some how he didn't feel the cold. He stolled around the lake several times until he came to his favorite tree where he collapsed, hugging his knees.

"Why did I run?"

"Because you're straight. I am sorry I shouldn't have." A voice replied as a heavy blanket covered his now shivering body.

Remus examined him. His hair was a mess, his pale skin was flushed red from the cold and his amathyst eyes were string off into the distance.

It was Remus's turn to take charge he didn't want to but he knew he had to.

He shifted closer to Sirius and threw the blanket over Sirius's shoulders and was met with a questioning expression.

"What?"

"Don't what me." Remus said slipping his arms around Sirius's waist and placing his head on Sirius's shoulder.

"Moony?"

"Mhm?" he said from Sirius's shoulder.

"Aren't you a little hypocritical right about now?"

Remus laughed.

"Moony?"

"Yes, Padfoot?"

"Why did you run?"

"I am werewolf. That is hard enough for my parents to accept. Now I am a gay werewolf? Great I can just see my parent faces." He said explaining it to himself at the same.

"Love is love fullstop. Gay or not." Sirius replied matter-of-factly.

"Padfoot. Are you saying in a certain amount of words that you love me?" Remus asked looking up.

"Yes." Sirius responed promptly.

"I have been in love with you from day one. But you never looked at me. You were the brains that's all the rest saw but I saw you pale white skin you soft honey eyes. You were more beautiful than any girl I had ever seen. You were soft and fragile but oh so clever." Sirius said to the lake.

"You were the one I could never posses."

"I am sorry I ran. I was afraid. I liked it honest." Remus said looking up.

Sirius looked at him smiling and leaned down but before their lips met he asked "Are you gonna run again?"

"No not this time."

They kissed. Again Sirius was fourceful and Remus soft. When they broke apart Remus cuddled into Sirius.

Sirius laughed.

"What?" Remus asked startled.

"For a werewolf you really are pathetic. No not pathetic just fragile."

"Really?" Remus asked with one eyebrow cocked upwards as he began tickling Sirius.

"Am I?" he said as Sirius shrieked and they both disappeared underneath the blankets with many shrieks and laughs.

After around half an hour of rough playfulness the both emerged from the blankets for the lack of the breath. Remus was sitting quite comfortably on Sirius's waist and his head was lying on Sirius's shoulder. They were both breathing heavily.

"Come on I'm hungry. My gay little werewolf."

"Woof, woof." Came the response happily as the two new found lovers grasped hands and found their was back to the Great Hall.


End file.
